1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary switch and more particularly to structure for slowing down the operation of a rotary switch.
2. Description of the prior art
In electro hydraulic transmissions, solenoid operated valves are switched by a rotary switch for operating the system. If the rotary switch is operated too fast, the solenoid valves cannot keep up with the switching operation which may result in damage to the transmission.